1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a DVD mechanism system, more particularly to a DVD mechanism system being capable of adjusting an inclined state thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of specifications of DVD, such as DVD+R, DVD-R, DVD+RW, DVD-RW, DVD Double Layer, DVD RAM, Blue-ray Disk, etc. constituted by CD-ROM, DVD Forum, DVD Alliance, etc. So that the hardware of a DVD player tends to approach more precise specifications and more capacity for marketing.
The accuracy for assembling DVD components is an important factor except for that of the precision of each component. Thus, there are two issues derived according to the accuracy for assembling DVD components. One is related to the comparative positions of components in the DVD player or the corresponsive locations of each component and peripherals thereof; the other is the position relationships for the DVD mechanism system of the DVD player and the surrounded components thereof. The present invention will discuss the second issue without the first issue.
The volume of a slim suck-in DVD player is smaller than a general semi-high DVD player, so the inner space of the slim suck-in DVD player is very limited. If the position relationships for the DVD mechanism system of the DVD player and the surrounded components thereof are not meeting the requirements, such as happening an inclined state of the DVD mechanism system to cause the highly rotating DVD on a spindle motor touching the casing of the DVD player, the inner structures of the DVD player, etc. or making noisy, and the DVD player may be easily damaged.
Further, according to the manufacturing procedures of the DVD player, the inclined state is caused and found after assembling the DVD player, continuously the DVD player will be dismantled, re-adjusted, and re-assembled for calibration. Above procedures are standard procedures for prior arts, but occupy much time for quality assurance and manufacturing cost. Hence, to develop a DVD mechanism system that can adjust the inclined state is an important issue to the persons skilled in the art.